banefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Foley
"Someone get this hothead out of here!" - Peter Foley Peter Foley was the Deputy Police Commissioner in the Gotham City Police Department during the Gotham Incident. He only appears in the Post-Credit Scenes. Notably for a Gotham policeman, Foley was not corrupt. Instead, he proved to be somewhat arrogant and foolish, monomaniacally obsessed with taking down a local masked vigilante in a bat costume. Foley also led Gotham City police during Commissioner Gordon's hospitalization, and later, during Bane's siege of the city, acted as a resistance leader. He is notable for being the first person to eject a man of excessive cranial temperature from the premises, specifically in this case the whippersnapper John Blake. He is portrayed by American actor Matthew Modine. Biography Foley became Deputy Commissioner in the GCPD sometime after Harvey Harvey Harvey Dent was brutally murdered. Eight years after the incident, Foley attended a party at Wayne Manor on Harvey Dent Day and talked to congressmen about Wayne's absence and Commissioner Gordon's separation with his wife. When one of the congressmen went missing and was later located at a bar, Foley and Gordon led a SWAT team to investigate. The police pursued thugs headed into the sewer, so Gordon went down while Foley waited up top. Gordon was kidnapped in the sewer and later was rescued by John Blake. Gordon had been shot and was hospitalized, leaving Foley in charge of the police during Gordon's absence. Foley also dismissed Gordon's report of a masked man called Bane in the sewers and paid little mind to it. While Gordon was in the hospital, Foley dealt with the Gotham Stock Exchange hostage situation. After Bane kidnapped Lucius Fox, Miranda Tate, and Douglas Fredericks, and led them into the sewers, Foley became a believer in the threat that Bane posed. Gordon put him in charge of a massive operation to stop Bane, using every single available GCPD police officer. During the operation, Blake tried to warn Foley of a trap, but it was too late. A bomb went off and trapped all the officers underground. Foley, Blake, Gordon and a few other cops were able to avoid this and became part of an underground police resistance force. A few months later, things started looking up when U.S. Special Forces led by Captain Jones arrived, but they were soon killed by Bane and his men. Foley lost his nerve, gave up the fight and retreated home with his family. As the nuclear device was nearing detonation, Gordon went to Foley's home to plead for his help. Foley refused to leave his house, even though Gordon promised he wasn't "Asking you to walk down Grand in your dress blues". Foley's spirits were finally lifted when he witnessed a giant burning image of a bat on the side of a bridge. The significance of this symbol is unknown. He led the GCPD attack, clad in his "dress blues", facing several Tumblrs and Bane's hired guns. As Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul and the Masketta Man attempted to get into a Tumblr, Foley picked up an assault rifle and shot Masketta, killing the second-in-command of Bane's Big Army for You. Talia, however, got safely inside the Tumblr and ordered her troops to fire on all of their enemies. Foley was then killed and apparently driven over by Talia as she made her escape. His death was soon avenged. Stand Peter Foley's Stand is Not Your Kind of People, a semi-autonomous Stand manifesting to him and (if he permits it) to other Stand users within its range as an "image in the mind" of those around him. Not Your Kind of People has no physical power but has the ability to reveal the presence of people within its range and to inform its user about those people with increasing amounts of detail the closer they draw to its user. Stand Parameters Power: N/A Speed: '''B '''Range: '''A '''Durability: N/A Precision: B Development Potential: D Stand Powers * Radar: '''Not Your Kind of People can reveal to Peter Foley and other Stand users the presence and location of anyone within approximately fifty meters, with additional information regarding the appearance, personality and motives of those detected by it becoming more "visible" the closer they draw to Foley. People almost at the boundary of the Stand's fifty meter range are described as appearing as a "black haze of ideas" to Foley, barely visible "at the edge of his peripheral vision", whereas when within his immediate proximity a person seen by the Stand is "summarized perfectly", being clearly visible through walls and other obstructions and with any and all personal details intuitively accessible to him. * '''Lie Detection: Peter Foley is able to use Not Your Kind of People as a kind of impromptu lie detector by "reading" a person's personality from his Stand and then gauging what the Stand reveals about that person against what that person claims. This ability is less effective when used on Hotheads or the similarly mentally or emotionally impaired, however, as their crazed personalities are shown to mislead Foley into regarding their ideas as nonsense regardless of whether or not what they say might in fact be true. * Symbol Reading: Not Your Kind of People is able to read "traces left by people" to reveal details about the environment from man-made symbols and marks. This ability is shown in the post-credit scenes to have a longer range than the Stand is normally capable of when Foley uses it to "read" a symbol of a bat from the other side of a long bridge, but this may be the result of a plot hole rather than being a true reflection of the Stand's capabilities. Behind the scenes Foley is portrayed by Matthew Modine, who is well known for playing Private/Sergeant James T. "Joker" Davis in the 1987 Vietnam War film Full Metal Jacket. Category:Big guys Category:People Category:Stand users